Chá das cinco
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Quando chove o que mais lhe resta fazer a não ser conversar? O problema é para onde essa conversa vai te levar... Um pouco de NejiTen para adoçar a vida tão dramática xD


_Chá das cinco_

-

Chuva, _muita_ chuva.

Tenten olhou para a janela, parecia que as gotas iam atravessar o vidro de tão fortes que eram. As telhas do _dojo_ faziam um barulho engraçado em contato com o vento e a chuva que ao mesmo tempo era assustador.

A morena desviou sua atenção da janela para figura alta e magra postada a sua frente. Neji. O jovem contemplava a chuva pacientemente, como se estivesse esperando que ela parasse para que pudessem voltar a treinar. Talvez estivesse mesmo.

A jovem tremeu involuntariamente, estar presa com Neji dentro daquele pequeno cômodo estava fazendo seus sentidos pirarem.

Respirou fundo e tomou uma golada do chá em suas mãos. Engasgou-se.

- Está bem Tenten? – Perguntou friamente o Hyuga sem se virar.

- Ahammmm... – murmurou a jovem tentando recompor-se. Com certeza Neji a estivera observando com o _Byakugan_. Sempre estava.

- Espero que sim.

A conversa acabou por aí. Tenten estava muito nervosa para responder e Neji não gostava de conversar.

Tenten tentou outra vez tomar do chá, porém tremia tanto que a xícara quase lhe escapava das mãos, podia até imaginar Neji com uma das sobrancelhas soerguidas se perguntado que diabo estava acontecendo com ela. _São os hormônios_, respondeu ela em pensamento. Tudo era culpa dos hormônios.

- Neji... – ela chamou com a voz incerta.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ainda sem se virar.

- Não vai tomar chá? Se não tomar acho que irá esfriar...

- Não estou com sede – informou dando a conversa por encerrada.

Tenten apenas murmurou algo desconexo e tentou se concentrar na sua própria xícara fumegante. Foi em vão, parecia que havia um imã nas costas de Neji, não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- Neji... – chamou pela segunda vez.

- Tenten, é verdade que você e o Lee estão namorando? – O tom era mais frio do que o normal, e a morena sentiu a rigidez das palavras, se o que ele disse não fosse tão chocante ela poderia ter pensado que ela estava meio encabulado.

- _Nani_? O que? – Exclamou deixando a xícara espatifar-se no chá de madeira.

- O que você ouviu – Neji estava mais frio do que um Iceberg.

- Claro que não! Quem lhe disse um absurdo desses? – Ou ela estava endoidando ou Neji a estava pregando uma peça. Ela e Lee namorando? Nunca.

- Sakura – ele informou dando de ombros – ela disse que o próprio Lee havia falado para ela...

- Meu _Kami-sama_! – A morena pôs-se de pé num segundo – Eu vou M-A-TA-R o Lee! Com certeza ele fez isso para ver se a Sakura tinha ciúmes!

- Então é mentira?

- Claro! E você por acaso pensou que era verdade? – Tenten estava estupefata, como é que Neji poderia pensar um absurdo desses? – Eu pensei que você me conhecesse Neji!

- Eu conheço. – O jovem deu de ombros mais uma vez e fez uma pergunta – Mas qual seria o problema de namorar o Lee?

- O problema? Neji! – Exclamou se sentando, um pouco mais calma – É só dar uma boa olhada nele, além dele ser apenas um amigo e companheiro de equipe... – disse a morena sem pensar, arrependendo-se logo em seguida.

- Qual é o problema com companheiros de equipe? – O Hyuga continuava a encarar a chuva, sem dar a chance à amiga de ver sua fisionomia.

- Nenhum... – sussurrou sentindo as palmas das mãos suarem, ele estava entrando em um campo minado e ela não queria sair machucada, principalmente por estar presa numa cabana no meio de uma tempestade.

- Nenhum? – Perguntou em tom interrogativo. Pela segunda vez Tenten pode imaginar a sobrancelha dele soerguendo-se de maneira debochada.

- _Hai_.

Neji não respondeu nada e o silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, até que a voz do jovem foi escutada mais uma vez.

- Então quer dizer que você não tem nada contra companheiros de equipe namorar?

Tenten engoliu em seco. _O que Neji queria dizer com isso?_

- _Iie_... – respondeu meio receosa.

- Hmmmm... – murmurou o Hyuga antes de se virar.

Neji nem sequer olhou para Tenten, olhou para um ponto _interessante_ no teto e dirigiu-se para a mesa baixa onde a morena estava sentada tomando chá.

- Quer que eu te sirva? – Ofereceu-se quando o amigo se sentou.

- Não precisa... – ele respondeu já se servindo.

A morena ainda tinha as mãos suarentas e a respiração presa na garganta, aquela conversa que estavam tendo estava muito esquisita, realmente _muito_ esquisita.

- Neji, o que você quis dizer com '_nada contra companheiros de equipe namorar_'? – Ela tinha de tirar essa dúvida se não ela não conseguiria dormir aquela noite, e se dormisse provavelmente teria pesadelos com o Hyuga feito de gelo.

- Você vai descobrir... – Neji apenas sorriu e a chuva rugiu do lado de fora.

Tenten soltou a respiração presa na garganta e secou as mãos na roupa, precisava urgentemente se afogar em uma daquelas xícaras de chá.

Ou talvez não.

Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto sorridente do amigo. Quem sabe a chuva não parasse? Uma enchente seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer.

Sorriu de volta. O chá e a chuva apenas estavam começando...

_Fim._

* * *

_Eu escrevi uma FanFic de drama e necessitava escrever um NejiTen para reanimar a minha vida, mesmo que tenha ficado uma porcaria _¬¬

_Fazer o que né? Nem tudo é perfeito _i.i

_Tudo bem, nem tudo é perfeito, porém NejiTen é _*-* [/táparey

_Bjux*:_

* * *

Eu poderia estar _roubando_ ou _matando_, porém eu estou aqui _escrevendo_ e peço humildemente uma _Review_ para essa porcariazinha... Tem uma aé _tia_(o)??


End file.
